New Ancient Underground Tunnel leads to Discovery of Atlantis
Highly prominent Marine biologist of 20 years, Dr. Wookie Williams of San Jose State University discovered an opening to a ancient underground tunnel in the middle of the pacific ocean leading to the lost city of Atlantis. On a recent expedition trip in early February 2014 studying the effects of pollution on sea floor creatures for the past 6 years, Dr. Williams discovered a hallow opening in the ocean crust while on the seafloor in an expedition submarine. Further examination concluded it was a tunnel leading down into the crevice of the sea floor big enough to fit Williams mini submarine. "The opening was large but camoglauged from marine life. Going through the tunnel it was so dark and endless I felt like I went through the tunnel to hell" (Williams, 2014, pg. 4). Dr. Williams contacted his colleagues in the geology, marine biology and archeology department as well as UC Berkley's head of geology, Dr. Philip Stevens and Stanford's archeologist department led by Dr. Jeff Newton to bring along their team of graduates to further examine the mystery, how it was created, and where it leads to. research teams immediately flocked to the site of the opened hole in the earth. and send 4 mini submarines with the top researchers of the west coast. "This tunnel was made made, there is no way it could've been a natural occurrence. The tunnel went on for about 800 meters (roughly half a mile) in a 45 degree angle until we were met by a large room of black." (Steves, 2014, pg. 26). Further examination of this large underground cave found led to discovery of bony remains. "Further tests of the bone samples by the archeology department concluded they had the same genetic make-up of humans but a different body structure. The bones are estimated to be nearly 10,000 years old and preserved so well by anti-bacterial properties in the caves water" (Newton, 2014, pg. 10). Further investigates found of the large gold encrusted pillars faintly reflecting the submarine lights through the algae and moss inhabiting the cave. "With infrared seismc soundwave technology, we were able to estimate the cave to be abut 1,200 square miles, roughly the size of Rode Island. With the amount of gold encrusted infrastructures and skeletal remains in this mysterious underground cave in the middle of the ocean, Were safe to say we have discovered Atlantis!" (Newton, 2014, pg. 14). According to credited author, Tim Tam of World Weekly magazine, researchers from all over the world are coming to this new wonder of the world to work together and find out the mystery of this huge underwater city and the reason for it's extintion. Sources: William, W. (2014) Discoveries of the deep. Marine Life Studies. 2-14. Stevens, P., Jefferson, S., Johnson, B. (2014). Searfloor tunnel in crust leads to underground cave. Journal of Geology. 55(1), 2-34. Newton, J. (2014). Anthropology news. ''Journal of Today's Past. ''6-14. Tam, T. (2014). Atlantis: History made. ''World Weekly Magazine. ''1-5.